1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus that conducts recording by ejecting ink to a record medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-196505 discloses an ink-jet recording apparatus, which, when a printing operation including traveling a conveyor belt and ejecting ink from ink-jet heads onto a record medium disposed on the conveyor belt is performed, brings an absorber having cleaning fluid absorbed therein into contact with the traveling conveyor belt to thereby apply the cleaning fluid to the conveyor belt and wipes off the cleaning fluid, ink, etc., from the conveyor belt by means of a rubber blade. In this ink-jet recording apparatus, after a printing operation is completed, a predetermined amount of cleaning fluid is supplied to the absorber which is then covered with a cap so as not to dry up.